


A Cadet of a Certain Breeding

by KeenWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mild Xeno Elements, Military Training, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Trick, ritualized rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/pseuds/KeenWolf
Summary: The new batch of cadets were drugged and brought in, striped and washed thoroughly, until they were finally being strapped down. Their bodies put on display as they waited for the last final bit of preparation before they'd be bounded to their new companions.But first a they'd have to survive this last ordeal, just a bit of fun at the cadets' expense.





	A Cadet of a Certain Breeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



The new batch of cadets were drugged and brought in, striped and washed thoroughly, until they were finally being strapped down. Their bodies put on display as they waited for the last final bit of preparation before they'd be bounded to their new companions.

But first a they'd have to survive this last ordeal, just a bit of fun at the cadets' expense.

The general smiled as a young women was laid out on the table in front of him. She'd put on a bit of muscle during basic but her breast were still perfect, full and perky, her pink nipples standing stiff in the air condition hanger. He pinched one of them, rolling it in his fingers to watch as her expression fill with fear, laying there plait, unable to move, totally at his mercy. This was his favorite part of the cadet training process.

Fondling her flesh, the general noted that her freckles extended all the way down her body. The orderlies finished adjusting and belting her down to the table, finally spreading her legs wide open, showing off her little pink cunt. She shivered and trembled as the general moved between her legs, caressing them slowly just to feel her soft flesh. His hands framed her cunt glad to see that she'd already been shaved down there. She whimpered as his fingers stroked her, feeling between her folds before spreading them so he could get a good look at her opening. The cadet twitched and jerked as he pushed two fingers into her, jacking them in and out, feeling the slick heat of her body. The resistance of her cunt trembling all around him was going to feel amazing.

He wiped the tears off her face even as her eyes begged him to stop. But it was way too late for that.

The drugs would make sure she couldn't move and that she'd be wet down there, but she was very aware of all of what was happening. Her eyes flicked all around her watching the orderlies as they moved to bind her legs into the stirrups. The general looked around as the staff finished up, when everything was ready to go, he gave the signal.

The doors opened and finally the altered troops entered the auditorium. They quickly picked a cadet and move to stand between their open legs. Making an inspection much like the one the general had just finished.

He slicked up the thick glass butt plug in his hand and then spread his cadet's ass cheeks apart. Her perfect untouch little asshole was on display briefly before the general started to rub a slick finger down there, just teasing the area a little until he shove his finger into her. She sobbed and flinched as he fingered her hole. When the cold tip of the plug pressed against her asshole, she trembled violently her eyes going wide and wet as the general uncaring of her comfort, twisted and worked it inside, stretching her alluringly wide open.

His cadet didn't know it yet, but she wasn't getting a companion. She was going to became a companion breeder, they'd package up an unrecognizable body and ship it back to her family, listing that officially she'd died in the binding process. Unofficial she'd become property of the state and be moved into her new home. The breeding wing was his special project, he visited his girls everyday, just to keep an eye on how things were progressing, it was a hands on process. She'd get to know him quite well in the end.

Like all of his job perks, he'd picked her out during the interview process, and six-weeks later here she was strapped to his table ready to be fucked.

The altered troops stripped down, their giant erections finally being brought out in the open, their second tentacle on display as they got into position between the legs of their cadet.

The general's cock was nowhere near the size of his troops, but the cadet trembled as he bent over her and positioned himself up against her. Rubbing the head of his cock between her folds, his hips jerking a little in excitement pushing into her. The cadet's body tightening all around him, wet and warm, as his cock wormed it's way inside her.

All around him he could hear the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. His men and women crying out in pleasure as they began to fuck their cadets, working their holes harshly open, preparing them for the binding yet to come. Planting the heavy load of semen necessary for the new companion to merge with a human for the first time. 

The general grunted, his hips thrusting and pumping, the cadet's breast bouncing and jiggling as he fucked her hard and fast. Her eyes were open wide, tears streaming down her face as he worked himself all the way inside her, feeling her tremble when he was finally pressed flush against her. He grabbed her ass and slammed himself into her body, leaning over her to slide on her sweaty flesh as he chased his pleasure deep inside her.

Licking and biting her breasts he jerked erratically as he felt himself getting close, brutally thrusting in her over and over again before burying his cock deep inside her and coming.

The general panted, laying on the cadet as he enjoyed her weak struggles, crushing her under him as she shook, silently sobbing. Licking her face and pinching her nipples he stayed on top of her until finally his cock soften and slipped out of her abused cunt.

Pulling back the general looked down as his cadet's messy wet hole as it gapped open, looking red and stretched. She was perfect. They'd get her down in the breeding room, bring in a soldier in heat who'd fuck her until she was pumped full of eggs. Then the general would get to watch her get big and round, strapped into a milking machine as he and his solders fucked her aching and desperate cunt. Then finally when the new companions were ready to be born her asshole would be unplugged and fucked for hours, stimulating the start of the birthing process.

And they would do this to her over and over again. He looked down at her one more time, pleased to see that his come was starting to drip out of her cunt.

Moving to the side a little, another solder nearby instantly respond to the opening and slid smoothly between her legs.

She snapped out of her shocked frozen stillness at once, her expression quickly moving into fear and terror, watching as the solder's tentacle wrapped around his large cock. He pressed both of them against her stretched cunt.

The general watched with amusement as the cadet's mouth stretch open in a silent scream as the solder's enhanced member shot a stream of hot white liquid deep inside her body. His cock slipping once to paint a stripe of white come on her face and tits before he returned to filling her up with his enhanced semen. As soon as the semen had entered her hole it was already hard at work preparing her body so it would be able to stretch open to take any altered solders cock, no matter how large.

Her legs twitched and her body arched to get away but she wasn't going anywhere.

All through out the auditorium, the general could hear the sound of pleasure and pain, the sights of new recruits being prepared for their future. He tucked himself away and left the rest of the work to his staffs' capable hands. Tomorrow he'd visit his new breeder, the drugs would have worn off by then so he'd get a chance to get a real feel for her. He would enjoy breaking her in again.


End file.
